The Sun for The Earth
by yooniqueen
Summary: Bagi Sakura telah sejak lama Dia tak pernah merasakan hangatnya sinar matahari. Dia sudah tidak mengharapkan datangnya sinar matahari. Kini waktunya Dia yang menjadi matahari. Karena Dia akan segera menjadi matahari bagi Sasuke./ "Anggap saja Sakura-nee dan Sasu lagi mengalami gerhana matahari yang berkepanjangan."/ Special for Banjir TomatCeri./ RnR diutamakan conkrit.


Kata orang, "Kasih Ibu itu sepanjang masa" tapi aku baru tau kalau definisi _sepanjang masa_ dalam kamus kehidupanku hanyalah tujuh tahun. Aku bahkan tidak yakin Ibuku memberikan kasih sayangnya untuku. Sepanjang tujuh tahun yang aku lewati bersama Ibuku, Ibuku hanya sibuk mengurusi pertengkarannya dengan Ayah. Tiada hari tampa pertengkaran mereka. Hingga akhirnya pertengkaran mereka mencapai puncaknya. Ayah dan Ibuku pun bercerai.

Setelah bercerai. Ibuku menitipkanku Di Panti Asuhan _Cherry Blossom_. Pada saat itu aku menginjak usia tujuh tahun. Usia yang bukan anak-anak lagi. Aku tidak bisa dibohongi. Aku benar-benar sadar kalau aku telah dibuang oleh Ibuku.

Hidup di panti asuhan pada usia tujuh tahun bukanlah hal yang mudah. Usiaku yang tanggung membuatku tidak bisa mendapatkan orang tua asuh. Aku juga tidak mau diasuh oleh mereka apalagi memanggil mereka Ibu dan Ayah. Beruntung mereka tak mau mengasuhku. Tidak ada yang mau mengasuk anak pemurung sepertiku.

Kemurungan dan keterpurukan itu terus berlanjut hingga usiaku sepuluh tahun. Aku benar-benar kehilangan kesempatanku untuk mendapatkan orang tua asuh.

Sampai seorang yang mengaku pemilik panti asuhan secara resmi mengangkatku menjadi anaknya. Sejak saat itu margaku mengikuti marganya. Namaku berganti menjadi...

... Haruno Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

V96 # 60V

_Fanfict _ini dipersembahkan oleh **anomelish**™

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

The Sun for The Earth © anomelish

_**WARNING**_**:  
AU **« _Alternate Universe_. Itu berarti _fanfict_ ini tidak _canon_! #plok.  
_**OoC**_ « _Out of Charakter_. Sungguh! Sebisa mungkin Elsh buat agar se-_IC _mungkin.  
**Bahasa Baku dan Tidak Baku(?).**

Didedikasikan untuk almarhumah Arnanda Indah (Kang Mas Neji Ganteng) dan almahum Christian Raphael Ariete (Raffa Part II).

V96 # 60V

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah _taxi_ berwarna kuning berhenti tepat di depan gerbang sebuah panti asuhan. Di atas gerbang yang berdiri kokoh tersebut terpampang papan nama bertuliskan: Panti Asuhan _Cherry Blossom_.

Pintu belakang _taxi_ itupun mulai terbuka. Perlahan namun pasti dari dalam _taxi_ sebuah kaki yang jenjang nan indah mulai tampak. Sang pemilik kaki yang mengenakan rok mini lima belas _centi_ di atas lutut itu semakin menampakan dengan sempurna keindahan kaki yang dia miliki. Rok mini yang dipadupadankan dengan baju biru dongker berhias bulatan-bulatan berwarna putih membentuk pola pulkadot sungguh semakin memperindah penampilannya.

Rambut _pink_ sebahunya yang tergerai kini kian menyeruak terkena angin. Manik _emerald_ miliknya disembunyikan oleh kaca mata _dark brown_ yang sengaja Ia dikenakan.

Hanya satu barang bawaannya. Sebuah koper.

"Cukup lama aku meninggalkan rumah. Rasanya ... rindu,"

Gadis ini berjalan sambil menyered koper besarnya.

Seakan ingin melihat tempat itu lebih jelas Ia memutuskan untuk melepas kaca mata penutup manik _emerald_ indah tersebut.

"Semua masih sama. Cat _pink_ yang mengelupas...," jemarinya kini mulai bermain pada gerbang yang masih tertutup rapat. "Uh! Bahkan letak berkaratnya pun masih sama—yang benar saja."

Gadis ini sedikit menjinjitkan kakinya untuk melihat lebih jelas ke dalam panti asuhan. "Bahkan pohon Sakura itupun masih berdiri kokoh. Pohon tempatku bermurung durja dulu,"

"Kalau semuanya masih sama, berarti—"

Gadis itu berjalan kesudut gerbang meninggalkan kopernya.

"—HAH! Sedang apa kau berada di situ bocah?" gadis ini sedikit terkejut mendapati seorang anak dengan rambut dikuncir bawah. 'Letak tong sampahnya sih memang benar masih di situ. Tapi sejak kapan ada seorang anak sebagai penjaganya?' guman gadis _cherry_ itu dalam hati.

"Tante pasti pemilik panti asuhan ini." ujarnya tiba-tiba.

"Me-memang benar begitu. Kenapa?"

"Aku mohon tante mau menjadi orang tua asuh Sasuke. Jangan biarkan dia diasuh oleh orang lain. Aku lebih percaya bila Sasuke diasuh langsung oleh tante," cerocos anak ini kemudian.

"Siapa Sasuke?" tanya gadis—yang di cap tante—itu kebingungan. Ia sedikit menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sembari mengingat-igat si Sasuke.

"Anak yang sedang berada di bawah pohon Sakura itu."

Anak yang kira-kira baru berusia dua belas tahun itu menunjuk pohon sakura yang berada di halaman panti asusan.

Gadis itu ikut melihat ke arah yang ditunjukan anak tersebut. Seperti _dé javu _dia melihat dirinya yang bertahun-tahun lalu. Manik _emerald_ miliknya kian meredup. "Benar-benar tidak ada yang berubah. Bahkan pohon itu telah menemukan penghuni baru," gumannya begitu pelan hingga tak terdengar oleh bocah kuncir satu disampingnya.

"Tante mau kan mengasuh Sasuke?" anak itu membuyarkan seluruh lamunan gadis _cherry_ di depannya. Tangannya mulai menarik-narik rok mini milik gadis _pink_ itu sambil merengek. "Tante aku mohon tante mau merawatnya. Dia anak yang baik. Walaupun di luarnya tampak keras tapi percayalah sesungguhnya dialah yang paling terluka,"

"Hentikan, bocah! Aku yakin akan ada orang tua yang lebih baik dari pada aku yang mau mengasuhnya. Bagaimana aku bisa mengasuhnya? Aku bahkan belum bersuami. Apa kau menger—"

"Nona Haruno! Apa anak itu mengganggumu?"

Dari balik pintu gerbang seorang wanita keluar dan segera mendekati mereka berdua. Seketika itu juga cengkramannya pada rok Nona Haruno dilepaskan.

"Anda baik-baik saya, Nona?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Apa anak ini salah satu anak panti, Suzune?" tanya gadis pemilik nama lengkap Haruno Sakura tersebut.

"Bukan. Mungkin dia hanyalah seorang anak pengemis." Suzune berujar dengan mantap sembari memberikan deatglare terbaiknya. "Lebih baik kita cepat masuk Nona."

"Tunggu sebentar."

Sakura membisikan sesuatu yang membuat anak yang mengganggunya tadi itu tersenyum sumringah. Entah apa yang dijanjikan Sakura. Permen? Es krim? Atau...?

... apapun itu yang jelas telah mampu mengiming-imingi anak berusia dua belas tahun.

"Benarkah?" mata anak ini sungguh berbinar-binar menyiratkan kebahagiaan yang teramat sangat.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Sakura mantap. "Sekarang kembalilah pada ibumu! Kau tau sekarang aku ada urusan penting kan?"

"He'em." Gumanan itu kemudian mengakhiri perjumpaan mereka.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya Nona kembali juga. Setelah Nyonya Haruno Tsunade meninggal empat tahun lalu, Nona berencana meninggalkan panti asuhan ini selamanya kan?"

"Bukan begitu! Selama empat tahun ini aku melanjutkan sekolah seniku di luar negri. Lagipula kalau aku tidak meninggalkan panti asuhan ini aku tidak yakin bisa melepaskan kepergian Ibu,"

"Maaf kalau saya telah menyinggung Nona.

(hening...) Tapi apakah itu berarti Nona akan kembali tinggal disini?"

"Aku belum siap Suzune ... aku juga sudah terlanjur membeli rumah di Konoha,"

"Tapi Nona akan tinggal bersama siapa? Nona pasti akan kesepian."

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengangkat seorang anak. Anak itu! Anak yang selalu duduk dibawah pohon Sakura."

"Apa?"

"Bukannya kau bilang aku akan kesepian?"

"Tapi kenapa harus anak itu? Sejak anak itu datang dia tidak pernah berbicara sepatah kata pun. Bahkan sampai sekarang kami tidak mengetahui siapa namanya—"

"—namanya Sasuke."

.

.

.

V96 # 60V

Sudah tiga hari Sakura Di Panti Asuhan _Cherry Blossom_. Diluar dugaannya ternyata dia tidak lagi dihantui oleh bayangan dari masa lalunya. Lebih dari dihantui sekarang dia seakan menyaksikan langsung cuplikan masa lalunya yang kelam diperankan oleh Sasuke.

Selama tiga hari ini tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan selain hanya memperhatikan Sasuke. Dia sudah berusaha mengakrabkan diri dengan Sasuke. Namun **gagal**. Sasuke tetap diam seribu bahasa.

Sakura tidak bisa merasakan seberapa dalam luka yang di alami Sasuke. Asumsinya kini adalah bahwa anak itu lebih menyedihkan daripada dirinya dulu.

Lebih dari itu—dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sekarang dia mengerti kenapa teman-temannya dulu tidak ada yang bisa menghiburnya. Karena yang dia butuhkan pada waktu itu bukan hanya sebuah hiburan semata melainkan sebuah perasaan dimana dia merasa ... tenang?

Tapi bagaimana caranya? Sasuke bahkan tidak mau berbicara sepatah katapun.

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama dia memperhatikan dari kejauhan. Sakura mulai memberanikan diri untuk menemani Sasuke di bawah pohon Sakura. Dengan berbekal dua buah permen _lollipop_ kini dia tau apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Boleh _Onee-chan_ duduk di sebelah Sasu-_kun_?"

"..."

"Hmm ... diam berarti **iya**."

Sakura mencari posisi yang nyaman. Dia berada tepat di sebelah patung—ralat Sasuke yang pada saat itu tidak bereaksi sedikitpun.

"Ekhem! Sasu-_kun_ mau permen? Kebetulan _Onee-chan_ membawa dua. Special buat Sasu-_kun_ loh~,"

Malang permen tersebut justru di tolak dengan kasar oleh tangan mungil Sasuke. Permen itupun terhempas cukup jauh. Beruntung Sakura belum membuka bungkusnya sehingga dapat dikatakan bahwa permen tersebut masih _steril_ ... mungkin?

Sakura sedikit bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Memungut permen malang tersebut. "_Aigooo_~ apa Sasu-_kun_ tidak tau kalau diluar sana banyak anak seusia Sasu-_kun_ yang tidak bisa memakan permen seperti ini? Tapi Sasu-_kun_ dengan tega membuangnya,"

"Dengar ya bocah," Sakura memberanikan diri untuk mencubit kedua pipi tembem Sasuke dengan di masing-masing tangan memegang permen _lollipop_ yang telah telanjang bulat. Beruntung permen tersebut tidak mengenai rambut _dark blue_ Sasuke. "Cara memperlakukan permen yang baik adalah dengan memasukannya kemulutmu...," Sakura benar-benar memasikan salah satu permen tersebut kemulut Sasuke, "kemudian mengemutnya dan menikmatinya seperti ini," dan memasukan yang satu lagi kemulutnya, "terus bilang ... emmm enak ^^."

Bocah yang oleh Sakura tidak di ketahui marganya itu hanya bengong menerima kejutan yang diberikan Sakura. Permen yang diberikan Sakura pun masih anteng di mulutnya.

"Tch," guman bocah _stoik_ itu di sela dia emutan permennya.

"Huh?" Sakura yang berada tepat di depannya itu tampa sadar membelalakan matanya kaget. 'Ternyata anak ini tidak bisu,' ujarnya dalam hati.

Sakura kembali ke posisi awalnya. Menarik napas dalam dia mencoba melanjutkan rencana awalnya. Jujur! Berada di bawah pohon ini kembali membuat Sakura benar-benar merasakan perasaannya yang dulu. Perasaan yang bangkit—atau memang sengaja dibangkitkan kembali dari dalam hatinya.

"Di sini ... terasa menenangkan yah~"

Dengan tetap mengemut permennya Sasuke hanya bisa melirik pembicara di sebelahnya.

"Tapi ... belum cukup melegakan bukan?"

Lagi. Manik _emerald_ itu meredup kembali. Manik _emerald_ yang redup dan mulai berkaca-kaca itu menatap _onyx_ anak kecil di sampingnya secara intens.

Tidak mungkin. Anak itu—Sasuke, dia tetap dengan ekspresi datarnya. Seolah menghalangi Sakura untuk mengorek lebih dalam tentang luka yang dialaminya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa anak sekecilmu bisa memendam semuanya sendirian? Sas ... su ... ke...?"

Sakura kini telah sepenuhnya terbawa perasaan. Kenangan masa lalu yang berusaha dia kubur kembali bangkit. Dia—yang berusia dua puluh dua tahun justru menangis terinsak di depan anak berusia enam tahun. Sakura terinsak sambil terus memeluk kedua kakinya yang tertekuk. Sesekali dia membenamkan kepalanya pada kedua lututnya. Persis seperti anak kecil ... seperti yang sering dia lakukan dulu.

"Hiks ... aku tidak bisa hiks ... aku tidak bisa melihatmu terus seperti ini. Hiks ... entah kenapa aku seperti melihat masa laluku diperankan kembali olehmu. Aku hanya ... hiks hiks ... aku hanya ingin mengambil peran sebagai Ibu Tsunade di ceritamu,"

Sasuke bangkit. Dia berdiri di hadapan Sakura yang sedang menangis. Cara tersendiri khas anak kecil—Sasuke pun menepuk-nepuk pundak Sakura. Mencoba menenangkan Sakura. Bukan hanya untuk menghiburnya.

Merespon perlakuan Sasuke, Sakura menengadahkan wajahnya untuk melihat Sasuke. Seketika itu tangisan Sakura berhenti. Dia melihat seorang malaikat sedang tersenyum padanya.

**Sasuke tersenyum, **pembaca?

Sakura sendiri tidak tau kenapa dia harus senang. Semua reaksi yang diberikan anak dihadapannya itu selalu mengejutkan. Sekarang keinginan dia untuk mengangkat Sasuke sebagai anaknya menjadi semakin besar.

.

.

.

Sasuke masih tidak banyak bicara. Selama beberapa waktu mereka berdua di bawah pohon Sasuke hanya berguman 'hn'. Tapi walaupun begitu Sakura sudah merasa dekat dengan anak pencinta tomat itu—Sasuke sendiri yang cerita, ajaib bukan?

"Sasu-_kun_ tau tidak? Kata orang, kasih seorang ibu kepada anaknya itu bagai matahari yang tampa pamrih menyinari bumi," dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk untuk membenarkan—atau? Hanya sekedar menghibur. Karena Sasuke kecil yakin bahwa dia pernah mendengarnya dalam sebuah lagu. "Tapi kalau _Onee-chan_ di ibaratkan bumi. _Nee-chan_ tidak merasakan tuh ada matahari yang menyinari _nee-chan_,"

Anak itu sedikit bingung. Tentu saja mana paham anak usia enam tahun diajak pembicaraan yang kompleks seperti itu. Namun seringai di wajah Sakura benar-benar mencurigakan.

"Ada waktu-waktu tertentu matahari tidak lagi menyinari bumi,"

Kali ini Sakura yang nampak menaikan sebelah halisnya kebingungan. Mungkin yang dimaksud Sasuke adalah pada saat kiamat kali yah~

"Anggap saja Sakura-_nee_ dan Sasu lagi mengalami gerhana matahari yang berkepanjangan."

Seketika itu juga tawa Sakura pecah. 'Anak ini benar-benar mengejutkan,' komentar Sakura dalam pikirannya. 'Atau pintar?' lanjutnya

"Sasu-_kun_ nggak akan mengalami gerhana matahari lagi kok. Karena matahari Sasu-_kun_ sudah ada di sini." Sakura nenunjuk hidungnya sendiri untuk memberi petunjuk pada Sasuke.

"Jadi sekarang, Sasu-_kun_ mau kan manggil Sakura-_nee_, Ibu?"

"—Tidak mau!" secepat kilat calon bumi yang akan disinari Sakura ini menjawab. "Tapi ... aku akan panggil Mamah."

_**The End**_

V96 # 60V

Jangan Cuma numpang lewat dong, ayo baca! Baca doang juga gak apa-apa ^^'a.

Ada yang tertarik dengan _fanfict_ Elsh? Merasa menjanggal gitu setelah baca _fanfict_ Elsh? Atau ada uneg-uneg yang bikin eneg kalau disimpan? Kalau gitu ayo dong sumbangkan pendapat kalian melalui Review. Silahkan Review.

Akhir kata

_R_

_E_

_V_

_I_

_E_

_W_

_REVIEW_


End file.
